Halloween Prank By The Weasley Twins
by sujulove
Summary: Fred and George wanted something big to happen on Halloween. HELP!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs I used.

Everyone knew that the twins were up to something. Probobly a prank. So everyone were on edge. It was on Halloween it happened. A Halloween dinner where parents were invited and so were most politics. It was in the middle of dinner when music started and Luna Lovegood stood up. He robes changed to a short black skirt and a black tight V-necked top. Her shoes changed into black high heels going up to her knees. Her blond hair was made into a braid. She walked to the front of the hall all the while singing.

"Do you believe in magic?

In a young girl's heart

How the music can free her

whenever it starts

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy

It makes you you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul

but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll."

Next up was Harry. His clothes changed to black leather pants and a black shirt that had a few buttoms open so you could see his chest. His hair grew to his shoulders and was pulled back into a low ponytail. He walked to Luna who were dance while he sang.

"If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues

Just go and listen

It'll start wit a smile

It won't wipe off you no matter how hard you try

You feet start tapping

And you can't seem to find

How you got there

So ust blow your mind."

Next off was Theodore "Theo" Nott from Slytherin. His clothes where much like Harry's. Black leather pants and black shirt. Though his hair had spiked it self. He walked to the other two who were dancing close to each other. He opened his mouth and started to sing.

"If you believe in magic

Come along with me

We'll dance until morning, just you see

and maybe, if the music is right

I'll meet ya tomorrow

All the magic's in the music and the magic's in me, yeah."

Next up was Susan Bones. Her robes changed to a black dress that went down to her knees. Her hair had a wavey look to it. Her shoes changed to black high heels. She walked over to Theo who pulled her close and they started to dance while she sang.

"Do you believe in magic? Yeah.

Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul

believe in the magic of rock n roll

Believe in the magic that can set you free

Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic."

Here they all snag together.

"Do you believe like I believe?

Do you believe in magic?

Do you believe like I believe?

Do you believe in magic?

Do you believe like I believe?

Do you believe in magic?"

The music stopped and suddenly other music started and the girls clothes changed. Luna had a white tank top and black underwear. Her shoes changed to white high heels. Susen's clothes changed to a white tank top with a teddy bear on it and pink underwear. Her shoes changed to light pink high heels. Susen started to sing while Luna danced around the boys.

"I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you."

Here both sang.

"I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!"

Susen winked at Luna who started to sing.

"You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that, no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you."

Luna pulled Susan to her and they sang together.

"I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!"

Here Susan sang.

"Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
_[Repeat 4X]_

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new."

Here Luna sang.

"I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!"

Here both sang.

"I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man

Oh!" The music stopped and everyone thought it was over but then Harry and Theo's clothes changed. Harry had dark blue jeans that were ripped by the knees. He had white tank top and a white bandana on his head with a white cap over it. On his hands he had black fingerless gloves. Theo had jeans like Harry but they were light blue and he had a white tank top but with an open red shirt over. He also had a white bandana but a black cap. The music started and they started to sing. Both of them were turned to their girl. (Luna for Harry and Susan for Theo.) Theo started to sing

"Hey, baby I feel it, can't conceal it, gotta reveal it  
Cause I'm in the mood to give it to ya  
Really gotta concentrate and now we're gonna consummate  
So, lets conversate  
Cause I think it's time that we became one love  
One body, girl, I wanna get it started  
Our own little private party, forget about tomorrow right now  
Right now, we could have forever tonight  
Right now, right now... freakin' it however you like."

Here both sang.

"Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love..."

Here Harry sang and looked right at Luna.

"Girl, don't be shy, you're looking so fly,  
Tonight I wanna try every position we can dream of  
All over the house, workin' that thing, girl, makin' you shout  
Take it fast, slow, do it like a pole slide, down all the ways to get low, low...  
One body, it's our own little private party  
Lets do this, lets get started  
Forget about tomorrow, right now  
Right now, we could have forever tonight  
Right now, right now... freakin' however you like."

Here they both sang again.

"Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love..."

Everyone gasped at what Theo sang next, except the Weasley twins seeing as it was their fault that this happened, it was just not something a Pureblood said in public. well neither was dressing in tops and underwear either.

"I don't care where we are, on the hood of my car  
Out in public, making love in the streets  
All alone, back at home, we can do anything you want  
I give you heaven while we mess up the sheets."

Here they both finished the song.

"Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love...

Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love...

Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love...

Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love..."

A/N: This something I wrote before going to school so it was rather guickly done. But hope you like it.

Songs: 1: Do you believe in magic? By Aly and Aj  
2: Don't need a man by Pussycat dolls.  
3: Sexify my love by new kids on the block 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I own nothing.

Their clothes changed to their first set of clothes and music started. But this time they just danced. Not that was any better. They were dancing inmately.

Wasn't in the mood for dancin', forget about romancing  
'cause I already got a lady  
Wasn't tryin' to be flirty, wasn't feeling dirty  
'til this shorty started runnin' on me  
With her itty-bitty waist and her pretty pretty face  
And the leanest, meanest, badest, badest body  
Didn't have no time to waste, she was looking for a test  
And she was wanting me to party

Harry pulled Luna on The Minister's table while Theo took the Head Auror's table.

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze  
I'm said, oh, and I'm burning up  
So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

Susan pushed Theo down on chair next to the Head Auror and gave him an lap dance. Harry felt Luna's arse agenst his cock and moaned.

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

Theo pulled Susan into his lap and started to kiss her neck making her moan.

Now, I ain't looking for no drama,  
I don't want karma 'cause my baby sittin' in bed at home  
She knows that I be lying and that I be trying to get this shorty with me all alone  
Pretty pretty lips and her big 'ol hips  
It's getting hotter when she touches me with her fingertips  
And her sexy eyes and those big 'ol thighs  
It's getting hotter like The Block up in the summertime

Harry turned Luna around and pulled her in a kiss. He licked her lower lip and Luna let him in. Harry's hands went down to her arse.

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze  
I'm said, oh, and I'm burning up  
So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

Susan pulled Theo up from the chaor and they started to dance again.

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

Harry and Luna had switched tables to the Headmaster's table and dancing closely.

Now, I know that my girl is alone  
And she's been blowing me up on my phone  
But I can shower when I get back home  
'cause tonight I'm dancing dirty, yeah..

Susen felt herself beeing pushed agenst a table while kissing Theo hungerly. She moaned as Theo's hands went along her stomach and started to push up her dress.

Now, I know that my girl is alone  
And she's been blowing me up on my phone  
But I can shower when I get back home  
'cause tonight I'm dancing dirty, yeah..

Harry pressed Luna agenst the table while kissing her neck. Luna moaned as his hands went under her shirt and started to play with her nipples.

Oh, it's so crazy, she's like Baby, I'm like Swayze  
I'm said, oh, and I'm burning up  
So, let's turn it up, I said turn it up now

The twins saw how things started to go way wrong and started to stop the spell.

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

Snape saw what the twins were doing and went to pull the teens apart and waved to the other teachers to do the same.

She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me  
She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing on me

Just as the song stopped the spell wore of and the guys flew of the girls shocking everyone as they saw the look of horror on their faces.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Susan asked angrly. All four turned to the guilty looking twins.

"Sorry?" They said and everyone now understood that this was suppose to be a prank but it went wrong.

"What did you do?" Harry asked them in a deadly calm voice.

"W-we...um..you see we...um."

"Yes?" He asked and narrowed his eyes making the twins flinch.

"Wegayusohoasipi."

"Care to repeat that?" Harry hissed.

"We gave you a horny potion and a singing pill. Our new products." Harry sighed and pulled Luna of the table. Theo checked that Susan was okay.

"I hope you're happy." With that the four left the hall.

Profferssor Macgonagall glared at them.

".now!" She hissed and the twins ran out of the hall to do as she said.

The twins got detention for the rest of the term with Snape who had them cleaning everything he could think off. He would create a mess just for them to clean up.

Susan and Theo had talked and agreed that it all were because of the twins and went seperate ways but became distant friends. Harry and Luna had secretly dated for a year so nothing between them changed. But no one could ever forget that evening. As soon as they saw one of the four their thoughts brought to that evening. Everytime they heard one of the songs the same thing happened. Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She wrote a book about it and sold it in the muggle world like a fantasy novell. Ron didn't know what to do so he asked one of the aurors to oblievte him. Ginny ignored it as mush as she could. Draco looked at Susan with dared she touch him? Theo was his. (He didn't care that it was because a potion.) Pansy just locked herself in to her boyfriend's, Blaise, dorm room to have awsome sex. The rest of the world? Well who cares?

A/N: Hope you liked it.

Song: Dirty dancing by new kids on the block


End file.
